The invention relates to a pair of gardening shears. More particularly, the invention relates to a pair of gardening shears with a scikle or a saw blade.
Conventional gardening shears cannot cut a limb at all. The user has to prepare a saw to cut a limb or a big branch. When the gardening shears cannot reach the higher branches of the tree, the user should use a scikle or a saw to cut the branches.